pocketfrogsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Frog Requests Forum
Use this forum to request frogs from other members. Tips for Requesting Frogs *If it's your first request, read all of the section below, How To: Insert A Row. *General breed requests are more likely to be filled in a timely manner (e.g., request "any Corona'"' instead of a "White Viola Corona"). *It's best to have free space in your mailbox when awaiting a gift, but don't worry if your mailbox is full when you click to accept a gift – it will be offered again at a later time. If in a hurry, make space in your mailbox, restart your device, and re-open your Pocket Frogs Application – you will be offered the gift. *It may be best to request some frogs on a breed specific forum. *Forum: Android Trading Forum - For Android users to trade with one another *Anura requests! - For Anura Requests *Forum:Chroma Requests Forum - For Chroma requests *Forum:If you need a Tribus... - For Tribus requests *Forum:WallyRuss will give you a free lanterna - For Lanterna requests *Forum:I have Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo for trade! - For Lanterna, Glacio, and Ludo requests *Promotional Frogs trade - For other Promotional Frog Requests *Scenery for free! - for scenery requests *Free Serpentis, Dextera, Or Marinus!- For Serpentis, Dextera and Marinus request *Froglanthropist - A special page created to recognize generous members; requesters can recommend who they deem deserves to be recognized *Forum:Free frog forums- Including Lanterna! - for frogs from level 1-12 *Forum:Marinus, Dextera and Ludo Frog Requests - for Marinus, Dextera, and Ludo requests. *Sol Train: Free Sols From BlueWater27- for Sol giveaway drawings by BlueWater27 and others. *Promotional Frog Giveaway - lady4jane gives away Geminus *Award Frogs Giveaway Page - If you need a frog for the award you just can't quite breed, let me know *Frogs For Free- Here, you can get frogs for free! *Forum:I have some Pingos for trade!!!- for Pingo requests. *Giving Out Random Free Frogs! -shaminstar has a bunch of random frogs and sets! *Forum:In-Game Frog Request Giveaways!- CandyJunkie811 gives away frogs needed for in-game frog requests *Yay! Sagittas!- Dannyv2003 Will give you Sagittas for any Orbis or Sagitta! * Weekly Sets may be requested at Weekly Sets Request Forum * If someone adds you on Plus but can't see you to send the frogs: ** Add them back. ** If that doesn't work, try leaving Pocket Frogs open so the system registers that you have it. ** This is generally only an issue with Mobage accounts (Android version). ** If the sender can't view your frogs then it seems any gifts sent will not be received (on Android) How to Insert a Request Fill out the form below to make a request. *1. Click on Edit below, next to Modify Frog Request Table. 2. In the edit view, right click on the bottom row. Go to Row -> Insert Row After 3. Fill in your +Plus ID, Frog Request, Frogs to be traded, and any Requester Comments). ONLY SENDERS LEAVE A DATE, as this signifies a completed request. Senders, please don't leave a date until all frogs in the request have been sent. 4. When finished entering your information, click 'Publish'. Hi :) my plus username is naomitian I would like to request, a Tangelo Aurum Dextra, A Maroon Carota Glacio, A Green Aurum Insero, And a Golden Bruna Arbor. If you don't have the exact colour that's okay, but as I am only level 3 it's hard to find these Breeds. Thanks:)--- You cannot breed frogs above your level, so I will send you the whole set. You can use the Weekly Sets Request Forum to ask for additional sets. bandanacat13 Hello everyone I'm frogpro1 and i would like to request a veru. I just turned lvl 16 so it would be nice to have it nice and early and stuff so thanks.....in advance!remember im frogpro1!